We're All Dogs Here
by Nibi-Nekomata
Summary: Miyako Takahashi was out for a normal walk after doing her shopping. A jerk happened to be choking a dog. She stopped him. He literally gave her a dog. Plus another thirteen. Dawn dogs.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. It was first published by Shueisha in 1999. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot and premiered October 3, 2002. Naruto Shippuden has been aired since February 15, 2007. There have been six movies developed by Studio Pierrot and several original video animations. Viz Media licensed the manga and anime for North American production and has been publishing the series in their Shonen Jump magazine, as well as the individual volumes.

Naruto is written by Masashi Kisimoto and published by Shueisha in Japan, and Vis Media in Canada and the United States.

Naruto is a copyrighted work of Masashi Kishimoto, and I, Nibi-Nekomata, lay no claim to the characters or the plot of Naruto.

Miyako Takahashi is a character created by me, Nibi-Nekomata, and used in this work of pure fan fiction. I claim her as my own character. Any likeness to any person living or dead is purely coincidental, and no harm is intended.

Sayuri is a character created by me, Nibi-Nekomata, and used in this work of pure fan fiction. I claim her as my own character. Any likeness to any person living or dead is purely coincidental, and no harm is intended.

For voting purposes, I am including a list of ages and pairings that I already intend to put into this work of fiction, but I am allowing for votes to be placed on characters that are already "taken" so to speak, since the list is in no way complete. Some characters may have been left off, but that is because no reliable source for their ages could be found.

Shino-20

Choji-20

Gaara-20

Sakura-20

Hinata-20

Neji-21

Kiba-20

Kankuro-22

Shikamaru-20

Lee-21

Temari-23

TenTen-21

Naruto-20

Ino-20

Kakashi-34

Kurenai-35

Gai-34

Sai-20

Yamato-31

Shizune-35

Sasori-35

Kisame-31

Suigetsu-21

Sasuke-21

Deidara-19

Itachi-20

Hidan-22 [immortal-looks 22]

Kakuzu-91 [sing song voice-see above]

Kabuto-22 [where is he I do not know…]

Karin-21

Juugo-23

PeKo

SaiIno

ChoIno

ShikTema

NaruHina


	2. We're All Dogs Here

We're All Dogs Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would suck.

Miyako hummed a little as she headed down the street. Shopping done, she was now out for her daily walk. Most of the time, Miyako was able to ignore the dog walkers, but today there was one jerk who was literally dragging a young Labrador down the street. The dog was growling and snarling, and Miyako was mildly irked by this. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't think that you're supposed to choke your dog," the canine sat down stubbornly, and the man spun around, glaring at her.

"And how old are you to tell me this?" Miyako blinked, her head coming back. Then she narrowed her eyes, hands going to her hips.

"I'm nineteen, sir, and know a few things about dogs," she knelt down, holding out her hand to the lab. At first he growled, but then he stopped, sniffed her hand, and put his head against her hand, wagging his tail. The man growled.

"Then maybe you can straighten out my mutts. I'll drop them off," Miyako started to protest, but the man was gone, the black lab's leash on the ground next to her.

"You're not a mutt. You're a very pretty boy," she rubbed the dog's ear, and he gave a small chuffing noise, wagging his tail. Miyako picked up his leash, leading him to her house.

Upon her arrival, the female discovered another thirteen dogs, mostly labs and Australian shepherds, sitting in her yard. There was also an American Eskimo Dog, and…was that a red rat? Miyako let out a high pitched squeak of shock, eyes widening. Well, at least she lived on two acres with a pretty nice house. The aspects of having deceased parents who owned large areas of land were actually pretty good after you were an adult. "Okay…no, see, I don't…twelve…and a rat…" she frowned, looking down at the dog next to her. "Alright, come on my pack of canines, let's get you sorted out," she waded through the dogs to her front door, opened it, and then the dogs flooded into her house.

Once she got her bearings, she noticed how they all seemed to gather. There was a lovely red merle Australian shepherd on her coach, and next to him, a blue merle female of the same breed. Sitting a little away from the main group was a group of four. A black lab, the American Eskimo Dog, a red merle Australian shepherd, and the rat; the rat was actually a Chihuahua, upon closer inspection, but it was ugly. The black lab that she had remained next to her, though his attention was on the main group, eyeing the couch next to the red merle that was up there. "Alright, alright, go on. I need to go and see what all of your names are anyway," the dogs started up a chorus of barking; it was almost enough to make a person go deaf. "Hey! Hey! Stop! Hush! Bad dogs! No!" They stopped barking after a few minutes, leaving Miyako standing and blinking. The silence, like the barking, was deafening. "Well…" she blinked a few times, and then went gingerly over to the rat. Er, Chihuahua.

Miyako knelt down, picking up the tag on the dog's collar gingerly as well, and looked at it. In swirly, totally girly hand writing, was the name "Karin". That was such an odd name for a dog. Karin. "Who names a Chihuahua rat 'Karin'?" She made a face, and then moved to the American Eskimo Dog next to her. He barked at her, and she growled back, nipping him before Miyako could pull him out of the way.

Miyako moved the male before Karin could do any damage, and then she looked at his collar as well. Suigetsu. "What the heck kind of name is that? Suigetsu? That's worse than Karin!" The dog looked completely offended, and jerked himself out of her arms, barking at her. It was a yappy bark, but not nearly as bad as when Karin yapped back at him. "Hush!" The two shut up, staring at the black lab next to her, who was growling at them. They settled down, glaring at each other.

Miyako turned to the dog that seemed to have the most authority over the two yappers. Besides that, labs and aussies happened to be her favorite dogs, and she had one of each sitting on either side of them. "Okay, let's see, Labrador, you aaaaare, Sasuke. Huh. Still an odd name," the dog snapped at her and she jumped back, letting out a yelp. "Bad!" He growled again, and Miyako swatted him on the nose. That took him by surprise, and he shut up. "Okay, pretty red Aussie, very pretty. And you are Jugo. I take it back. Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu, you have normal names," Jugo didn't bark or growl. He just shoved his head into her hand and wagged his tail, though it hung down to the ground.

Miyako inclined her head, happy to pet the dog, but wanting to go and check out the other ten dogs. Ten. Holy. Snot.

The female stood up and walked over to the larger group, sitting down and looking at the dogs. The three on the couch appraised her, but didn't move. The other seven, however, seemed at least a little curious. Finally a blue merle stepped forward, glancing over at another black lab. Miyako reached out and patted him on the head with one hand, while the other checked his collar. Kisame. "Shark? Really?" The dog barked, wagging his tail. He barred oddly sharp teeth in a canine smile, and Miyako laughed, hugging him. "Pretty sharp toothed boy. Now go sit," the dog went and sat back next to the black lab, and now a yellow lab bounced forward, wagging his tail. He shoved his head right into her chest, and then lifted his head and licked her on the cheek before trying to get in her lap.

"Hey now, pretty boy, easy," she checked his collar once he was seated before her, practically dancing. "Deidara? You don't look like a bat to me," the dog wagged his tail and went and sat down next to a red merle, who looked at him and growled. "Hey now, no growling in this house, understand?" The red merle stared at her, eyes cold and oddly lifeless. Miyako moved over to him and checked his collar. Sasori. "Yes, scorpion fits you perfectly," the dog flattened his ears, and for a second the black haired female thought she was going to have to smack him on the muzzle. She didn't have to, because the black lab sitting next to the blue merle came over and touched her arm with his nose.

Miyako turned, rubbing his head. He didn't wag his tail, nor bark, nor flatten his ears, or anything; he just stared at her. "Itachi. You're not a weasel. Seriously, your owner had an odd sense of…not even humor. But you're a very well mannered dog," Itachi touched his nose to her arm again, and then went and sat down.

Miyako smiled a little, looking at the other dogs she had left to check. A very serious looking pair, both labs, one silver the other black, a Dalmatian that looked torn about what to do with the female, and the three on the couch. "Okay then, silver, black, Dalmation, come here," there was a pause, and then the three came. It was like they were considering what they were going to do. "Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Yes, because you're a sharp plant," the Dalmation looked like it was going to start laughing. The other two just went and sat back down without so much as a sniff of her. Then the Dalmatian moved.

Sighing, Miyako headed over to the couch. She reached it, and the red merle Aussie growled at her. "Hey now, what part of 'no growling' did you miss?" The dog stared at her. Miyako stared back. The lab shifted and looked at the Aussie. The blue merle touched him with her nose. The red merle lifted his head, finally, staring at her. "Na-" the dog growled at her. "Pein, then," the dog nodded. Miyako turned to the female Aussie, looking at her name tag. "Konan. Oooh…you're prettier than that Chihuahua, much prettier. And your name is prettier that her's too," Konan gave a faint doggie smile, and then Miyako turned to the lab that she had first "saved".

"Okay then. You got me into this by getting choked. Lift your head and look at me," the male stared at her for a moment. He didn't move. "Oh, come on," the dog stared at her. "Please?" A twitch of an ear. "Pretty please?" Now Pein growled at him. He looked at Pein. Pein looked away pointedly. "Pweeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" A snuffle.

After a sigh, Miyako stood up. "Okay then. Everyone but Mr. 'I dragged you into this but you can't see my collar' come with me," the dogs looked at her and formed into a line. "Holy…this is not possible. I am seeing things," she had noticed that they all had the same collar as she went through, and now she thought she knew why. Solid black collars with red clouds as the tag, and the writing was not all the same. Karin's was curly and very much a female's handwriting. Zetsu's looked like two totally different people had written it. Konan's was flowy, but not the same as Karin's. "None of you have the same owner," she mused this as she went into the kitchen, seeing her own dog, Jun, lying on the floor. She jumped up, growling loudly at the other dogs. "Now Jun, they're here to stay for a little while, okay?" Jun stared at them, made a doggie face, wagged her tail, and then went and lay back on her bed.

Miyako exhaled, realizing that it was going to be a long day.

A/N:

Miyako and Jun are my OC's. They're used a lot, if you haven't noticed. I plan on keeping up with this one, unlike MNL. Which I love, but, you know, it failed. :c I got plenty of lovely reviews, but, it was…I don't know. Zetsu put me off of it. Anyway, if you didn't notice, this is another "Akatsuki turned into dogs" fic. Staring Miyako Takahashi. It's AU, obviously, but I think I did a fair job with the Akatsuki in character. Madara's being a butt, because, well, he's a butt. And if you didn't know that Madara was part of the Akatsuki, you need to be slapped. He is not Obito. He was never Obito. He might not even be Madara. There are many theories. Whatever. Shut up. Let me have my fun.  
>I like this fic, and I plan on keeping up with it for a while. Miyako has pulled herself together for this nicely, so, yeah. I like reviews, by the way, they make me happy. c:<p>

Word count- 1,660 words.


	3. Screw You

A/N: I have one reviewer. :c It's a good thing I don't live off of reviews, otherwise I'd be dead. I would like to thank miss Glitterthorn for her review: Taka will remain a part of this fic until Karin annoys me. And then she's dying. Just as a forewarning. c:  
>Oh, and yes, this does start a little while after chapter one. Same day, but three hours or so later.<p>

Me: Tobi-chan? Will you please do the disclaimer?  
>Tobi: NIBI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!<br>Me: -covering ears- Never have, never will. ^^

We're All Dogs Here  
><em>Screw You<em>

"You're kidding, right?" Miyako was leaning against the counter, eyeing Jun as she sat still, holding the red Chihuahua in her mouth. "You really did, didn't you? Pup, why the heck did you try to bite Jun?" The larger dog put Karin down, one paw resting on her back to keep her from running off. Not like she could, she was shaking so hard. "Juuuun," Miyako looked at her dog, and then sighed. "You got her all slobbery. Hand her over," Jun, giving a canine frown, brought her paw off of the smaller dog, allowing Miyako to pick her up and drop her unceremoniously into the sink.

After a yelp from the dog, and a smack on the nose to hush her, Miyako turned on the water and poured soap onto her. Scrubbing the annoying dog down, Miyako started humming at random. Some song that she'd heard on the radio one day.

Karin growled, and Miyako looked down, seeing one of her (her? Since when did she call them her's?) black dogs sitting her feet. It was male, she was sure, since only the annoying one in the sink and one of the blue merle's were female, but which one? "Hmm? Karin, why are you growling? I guess it's not Sasuke, then? Hmm…and no mismatched eyes," she had looked for discerning details on the dogs, and one of the black ones had mismatched eyes, which made telling him apart from the others easy. The dog continued to stare up at her, and finally she let go of Karin and threw her hands up into the air. "Okay! Karin! Shut up with the growling before I beat you with a frozen fish!" The Chihuahua shut up, whining loudly and sinking into the bubbles.

Miyako knelt down, grabbing the dog's collar and looking at the name. "Tobi/M-" the dog growled at Miyako, and one of her eyes twitched. "Oh, so like Pein, you'd rather go by something else? Well _fine_," she let go of the male's collar and spun around, rinsing off Karin. The little Chihuahua was no longer covered in Jun's spit, but she was soaking wet. And Tobi was still standing by her side, looking up at the wet ra-Chihuahua. "Okay, Tobi, if you're going to stand there, go and get me a towel," she rolled her eyes, picking up the wet dog from the sink and turning to get the towel herself, knowing good and well the black dog wouldn't bring her one, when lo and behold, there he was, holding a towel in his mouth.

"…You brought me a towel?" The male tilted his head, dropping it at her feet and whining. Had she not asked for one? Miyako sighed and picked it up with one hand, still holding the dripping Chihuahua away from her body. "Well…thank you?" The dog wagged his tail and went back out the open back door, tackling the yellow lab. "Hey! No fighting boys!" Miyako sat down and began to towel dry the yapping Chihuahua, rubbing her head extra hard to make her shut up.

Once Karin ran outside, tackling Sasuke (Miyako know it wasn't any of the other black labs), Miyako got up and slammed the back door. There was a thirty second pause in which each dog froze, turning to look at the door, ears pricked, and then they rushed at it. Only Jun remained were she was. On her pet bed. In the kitchen. By Miyako. The others, however, were outside. Barking and growling loudly. And one of them howled. Miyako smiled and looked out the door at the group, head tilted a little to one side. Did they expect her to let them in?

"Sit!" She held up the hand sign for it, her hand in a fist held out a little and with her thumb folded on the outside and down toward the dogs, who all sat on command, variously glaring at it. "Good. Now down!" She pointed to the ground, and the dogs generally made a sound similar to a groan before laying on the ground, glaring at her. Miyako smiled a little.

"Alright, uhm, I'm letting you in one at a time for a bath. Other than Karin. She can roast outside," the small dog let out a high pitched yap, and Miyako snorted. "Fiiine. Karin, come," the little dog trotted up happily, waiting until Miyako opened the door before she darted in and tried to steal Jun's bed. Cue more slobbery Karin.

"You know, pup, you're getting a bath last," Karin whined from between Jun's front paws, while the black female looked highly happy. Miyako shook her head and leaned back against the door. "Okay, Konan, you're first. Boys, form a line," she waited until the blue merle was up to the door, Pein right behind her, and then she opened it. Pein slipped in before she could close the door, and she sent the male a scowl.

"Well fine. Pein, get two towels," again she moved to get them herself after a few seconds, but the red merle australian shepherd was already heading to the stairs, two towels in his muzzle. "How…" she tilted her head, and then followed after Pein and Konan, head to one side in confusion. Even Jun didn't do that.

Reaching the bathroom, she spotted the two dogs sitting by the tub, watching her calmly. Miyako pulled out dog shampoo from under the bathroom sink, turning to the tub and turning on the water.

Crap. She had been filling the tub with water, and, well, she hadn't given Pein the command to leave and sit in the hall. Now the male jumped into the tub, splashing water every which way. At least the tub hadn't been full? Miyako groaned.

"Bad! Pein, bad dog!" The Aussie growled at Miyako, and she jumped back, eyes widening. She grabbed one of the towels and started drying off the floor, muttering under her breath. She peered into the tub, cutting off the water and glaring at the red merle sitting in the water, looking…smug? How the heck can a dog look smug?

Miyako growled. These dogs, these thirteen dogs, would be the death of her.

Getting up onto her knees, the female leered at the male in the tub, who looked away from her pretty much pointedly. "Okay, since you're being a jerk, _you're_ getting a bath first," Miyako dumped some soap onto the dog's back and began scrubbing, humming a little as she did so. Dirt, some fleas, twigs, leaves, the usual things found on dogs came off of the red merle and into the water in the tub. Miyako, content with the dog being clean, rinsed him off, drained the water, got him out, dried him off…and repeated with Konan.

Both dogs darted out of the bathroom and into Miyako's bedroom, settling on her bed. The female sighed and trotted back downstairs, looking back outside. 'Oh boy…'

"Uhm…Hidan, come," the silver lab jumped up and trotted to the door, barking, growling, and generally carrying on. Miyako smacked his muzzle as she opened the door. The male yipped, growled, snarled, and Miyako smacked him again. "Hush," the female swatted him again, and he bit her.

"Okay mutt!" Miyako jumped back as Hidan charged. She slammed the door shut, hissing loudly and watching as the male ran into the door over and over and over and…yeah, you get the point.

After a few minutes Hidan sat down dizzily. Behind him, the other dogs stared at him like he had lost his mind.

After that, washing the other dogs was pretty uneventful for Miyako.

A/N:  
>Okay, this took me like four hours to write, and it's only 1,269. It's freaking rambling. And…bleh! I don't like it. I'll probably redo it later. But I don't want to right now.<p> 


	4. Bite Me

Nibi: Deidara? Disclaimer?  
>Deidara: NibiNekomata does not own Naruto, never has, never will, otherwise I'd be alive, yeah.<p>

Nibi: And that's the honest truth!

We're All Dogs Here  
><em>Bite Me<em>

The dogs, in short order after Hidan's outburst, were washed and dried. Miyako made short work of sleeping arrangements as well. The black haired female went up to her room with Jun at her heels, carrying Karin in her mouth carefully. Miyako no longer felt like scolding her canine on dropping the little red rat. Let her carry Karin, Miyako was past caring. And besides, Jun wasn't hurting the rat.

Miyako paused and turned around, lifting an eyebrow. Somehow she had gained a party of puppies as she headed to her room. One Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, and Konan were just behind Jun, all of them looking a bit wary of the nineteen year old who was now looking at them. "What are you doing? You're all sleeping downstairs. Not up here with Jun and me…and the rat," Karin gave a sharp yap, and then she was silenced by Jun putting a paw on her back, effectively immobilizing her. Like a puppy!

Pein stepped forward and barked three times, ending in a soft growl. He lowered his head to show that he wasn't growling at _her_, per say, but was saying something. 'What I wouldn't give to understand dogs,' she sighed and shook her head. "I can't understand a word you're saying. Because you're a dog. Even if you are an intelligent dog, you're still a dog, and you are still ba-" it was like someone had flipped a switch. One minute Miyako was berating Pein on trying to 'talk' to her, and the next second the female had spun around, wide eyed, one eye twitching, and listening to Karin squealing about naked Sasuke. 'Oh. My. Kami,' was all that Miyako could think.

Behind her, Jun whined loudly and then streaked to Miyako's room. The black haired female shot after her. It was eight o'clock at night, and it was dark outside. It had just turned dark outside.

"Hey! Miyako! Get back out here!" Kari's voice was just as annoying as a human as it was as a dog. Miyako twitched visibly, kneeling down and hugging Jun.

"You can't make me!" She had locked her door, and was now leaning against it. The people in her hall were naked. She was not going out there. No way, no how.

"Watch us," the male's voice was icy and deathly quiet. And right behind her.

Miyako jerked off of her door, spinning around. Jun snarled in the most threatening manner that she could, ready to launch herself at the door should it open. The black haired female composed herself. "I am not coming out. I don't know you people. Why are you people in my-"

"Tobi's a good boy! Don't hurt me!" There was a loud banging noise, and then Miyako's door jerked open. She let out a high pitched shrieking noise as the male came stumbling in, his hands hiding his face. Behind him Miyako could see the group, who had gotten towels, with their heads down and eyes shut.

"Get out of my room Tobi!" Miyako grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, a full face covering feathered pink and purple mask, at Tobi before she spun around.

"Thank you Miyako-chan!" Miyako looked down at Jun who merely whined softly at her owner. Downstairs there was a very loud thumping noise, followed by a string of curses.

"Someone shoot me now…"

"With pleasure. Unfortunately someone would notice you missing," Miyako turned her head to glare at Pein. And then she hid her face again and groaned.

"Get out. Get out get out get out GET OUT!" She jumped up and shoved Pein out of her room, slamming and locking the door again. "Let me think!" She sat down on the floor, back against her door, lips pursed. "First of all, through this door, tell me who you are and why you just turned into humans from dogs," Miyako sat still, quietly, listening. There was an odd silence on the other side of the door. Finally a very irked voice, presumably Pein's, responded to her.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be here," Miyako's eye twitched.

"So you don't even know who you are?" There was a brief pause, and Miyako smirked. She could almost hear Pein face-palming and the vein in his forehead popping. After a good three and a half minutes of painful silence, the male finally spoke in a tone that suggested he was used to dealing with imbeciles like her.

"We know who we are. We are the Akatsuki and Team Taka," Miyako exhaled slowly; she was the one who had to take three and a half minutes to calm her self and form a response that did not radiate her anger.

"Dawn, and hawk…really?" She frowned a little, standing up slowly and turning to her door. Silence reined behind her. She was oddly quiet as she stepped to her door and carefully opened it, peeking out in the hall. No one. She exhaled slowly and smiled, moving out into the hallway and letting Jun take off.

Now that she thought about it, her house was oddly quiet. Even for just her and Jun to be there. Nothing was creaking. Jun's claws weren't making any noise. The black haired female became frozen to the spot, one eye twitching. She moved to the stairs, leaning over the rail and looking down. Jun wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Jun?" Miyako crab stepped down the stairs, keeping an eye over the rail and half an eye on the way down the stairs. No one. Nothing. Not a. Zip. Zero. Zilch.

"Juuuuun?" Miyako bit her lip, turning and jumping off of the last three stairs and onto the floor. Where the heck was her dog? Not to mention the two females and the eleven males that had been in her house.

Miyako crept across the living room, which was so far empty, and into the kitchen, peeking around in there. Nothing. But the back door was open.

Striking gold with the back door, Miyako grabbed a flashlight out of the pantry and then went out the back door. She double checked to make sure that the door was going to open when she came back, and then she set out across her yard. "Juuuuuun!" She felt safer yelling now, feeling that the group of demented people were safely away from her house. "Juuuuuuuun buuuuuuuug!" She heard a faint bark somewhere and started toward it. The barking increased in volume, but before Miyako could get to her dog something very heavy fell on her back.

"Wha-" her cry was cut off by tape being wrapped around her mouth. Then she was blindfolded and that was that. Miyako was out like a light.

A/N:  
>1,121, it's a good day. Anyway, yeah. Tobi is wearing a feathery mask right now. And Miyako is unconscious. And in the next chapter I think I shall make it morning and…you'll see. It will be very fun for me. I'm going to tear them apart one by one…and then we'll see what happens. Fun time. Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile please! It will make me happy.<p> 


	5. What the Heck?

A/N: As much as I wanted to do the total abduction thing, it just didn't work out. Something about the guy that the dogs came from…you'll see by the end of the next chapter. Start day two of Miyako's time with the dogs…

Oh, and, uhm…Miyako, do the disclaimer for me.

Miyako: Uhm…Nibi does not own Naruto. She owns myself and possibly this plot?

Me: Close enough.

We're All Dogs Here  
><em>What the Heck?<em>

Miyako was highly not happy when she woke up. She was laying outside in her backyard of roughly two acres with a bunch of dogs around her, one of them wearing a rather feathery, sparkly mask. Jun whined loudly to her left and then nudged her shoulder. The black haired female yawned and sat up, and then wished she hadn't. A dog rolled off of her and onto the ground, snoring away peacefully. Turning, she saw the Dalmatian that was Zetsu laying on the ground, sleeping. How he had ended up on her back, Miyako had no clue. Nor did she intend to find out.

Standing all the way up, Miyako snatched the mask off of Tobi's face, drawing her nose up as the dog continued to sleep. Jun let out a sharp bark after watching her owner prowl around the three present dogs for a moment. "Jun, shush, they'll wake up," Jun let out a loud bark, yapping directly into each of the canine's ears. The three present didn't twitch.

Kneeling down, Miyako checked out what other black lab had fallen out right here, and found it to be Sasuke. 'Weird,' she shook her head. Jun yapped again, darting a little bit away and then trotting back. "Jun," Miyako would have said more, but Jun had already started to trot off.

Miyako scurried after her dog, frowning as they headed farther out from the house. The black canine stopped and picked something up from the ground. Miyako went around and spotted Jun carrying the ra-Karin as she walked. She gave a muffled bark, making sure Miyako was still following her.

Next came Juugo and Suigetsu, both of them asleep. Jun continued going. There was Konan and Pein, and then Itachi followed be Deidara, there was Kakuzu and Hidan, and there was Sasori. "Jun Bug, were in the name of Kami is Kisame?" The canine dropped Karin and started to bark something to Miyako when Sasori woke up.

The red merle yawned, blinking a few times and shook his head. He staggered up to his paws and shook off, bits of grass going each direction, and then he fell back down with a yelp. "Uncoordinated when you first wake up much?" The canine locked his eyes on Miyako and growled at her. He staggered back upright and made a stumbling run at her, only to fall and roll. "Aww!" Miyako, a sucker for cute canine things, automatically forgot that the dog was trying to hurt her and darted over to him, kneeling down and hugging him before picking him up. He let out a confused yelp.

"Hush now, you're okay," the canine whined this time, barked, whined again, and then fell silent and allowed himself to be carried back to Miyako's house. The other dogs hadn't woken up yet. It was a Heaven sent to walk into her house with Jun at her heel, Sasori in her arms, and Karin in Jun's mouth.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to put you in the spare bedroom. Tonight, you have explicit orders to stay in that room until I come in there. I am putting something for you to wear in there too," the canine stared at her, as though she had lost her mind, and then resigned to his fate. Miyako plopped the dog down on the bed, and then went and hunted down clothing. "This okay?" The canine stared at the ensemble in her hands, gave a doggie sigh, and nodded. Miyako dropped it onto the bed and then, after checking that Jun was guarding Karin by keeping one paw on her, headed back out.

Down the line of dogs she went until she spotted the silver lab stumbling to his paws and yawning. Miyako froze, waiting to see if he was going to charge her. He shook his head a few times and sat down hard, dragging a paw across his muzzle and eyes. There was something odd about these dogs…other than the fact that they had turned into humans and apparently tried to abduct her. She walked up to the silver dog who started barking and growling at her in apparent anger. She put her hands on her hips and scowled down at him. "Now now now, Hidan, none of that, or you'll be running into the door again," the dog growled at her and seriously debated on just taking a hunk out of her leg. At least until he was jerked up from the ground.

A lot of yelping, barking, and wiggling later, Miyako was down to just three dogs. And the missing Kisame. The three dogs in question were all starting to wake up at this point. Miyako debated on which one to take first, and decided that the groggy Sasuke would be the most threatening should he wake up fully. Miyako pulled the male up, though he felt like a dead weight in her hands. She sighed, half dragging the dog to her home and then just dropping him into the kitchen. "Geez, you're even heavier than Juugo," the dog lifted his head, yawned, barred his teeth, and then dropped his head again. Miyako snorted and went back outside to drag in Zetsu.

"Now, you and Tobi will go into my bedroom. With clothing of course," she put Zetsu on her bed, and he barked a couple of times. Conformation of what she was saying or not, the female wasn't sure. She had been hunting down clothing that was less feminine all day, and she had mostly gotten the males clothed. Karin and Konan were in the living room, and had both picked out their own outfits from Miyako's closet; after Jun had let go of Karin, albeit grudgingly. Miyako headed back outside, grabbing a hold of Tobi's collar since he was awake and bouncing around all alone in the giant backyard.

"Okay, okay, chill out, pup, come on," Tobi took off into the house, leaping over Sasuke and skittering across the linoleum floor. Miyako tilted her head, stepping over Sasuke and watching as the other black lab bounded up the stairs. She could hear barking upstairs, which didn't bother her until the whole house started up in a chorus of barks. After a good five minutes, the group fell to silence, leaving only Tobi and Pein in her presence. "What?" The two barked two or three times a piece, Tobi wagging his tail and Pein looking serious. "What?" Pein gave a canine sigh, dropped his head. He padded to the back door, stepping over Sasuke and using one paw to bat at him when he growled. The red merle Australian shepherd looked back at Miyako and barked. "Noooo…I don't want to put you back outside, I just got all of you in…" it was eleven in the morning, though, so she relented, opening the door for Pein and watching him trot off of the porch, only to turn and look at her. She sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming, what?" She closed the door, and then Pein went back to it, glaring at her in a canine way. "Seriously?" She was led on a tour around her house, counting her dogs. "Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, you, Jun…that's fourteen. Wait…don't I have…were's Kisame?" Pein looked at her, glared at her, turned, headed back to the backdoor, barked twice, and waited for Miyako to get her butt down to the door.

Miyako scurried back to the backdoor, frowning a bit as she opened the door and following Pein outside. The red merle trotted quickly out into the yard, waving his tail boredly as he moved. 'Such a pretty gait…' Miyako trotted after him, looking around. She had trees on her property, and now Pein slowed down and barked a couple of times before heading into the tree line. Miyako sighed, dropping her head in defeat and chasing after the Australian shepherd.

"Kisame! Kiiisaaameee!" Pein barked out a few times himself. Miyako was weaving her way around bushes, and she soon lost sight of Pein as well. "Ah, crap, Pein! Kisame! Boys! Come here!" She heard more barking. "Oh thank Kami," Miyako ducked under a low tree branch, coming out into one of the random clearings that she used to play in as a child. Lo and behold, there was Pein and Kisame. Only…not Kisame. Miyako let out the most feminine screech in the world, spinning around, turning thirty shades of red, and covering her eyes.

"You should have brought some clothes," she could almost hear the smile in Kisame's voice.

"Drop. Dead!" She shook her head back and forth at least three times before calming down and peeking through her fingers at the ground. And Pein, who was sitting at her feet now. "You knew, didn't you?" The dog narrowed his eyes, turned, and started back toward the house. "Hey! Pein!"

"So, what are you gonna do about this?" Miyako pursed her lips, scowling in Pein's direction.

"Get you some clothes first, that's for sure," Kisame snorted.

"Not about me, blackie, about the rest of them," Miyako's nose twitched wildly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Takahashi, Miyako, not 'blackie', number one, and number two, how the heck should I know?" The black haired female spun around, focusing her eyes on Kisame's face: trying desperately hard to focus her eyes on Kisame's face. She finally spun around, fuming. "Come. Now," her voice held razors.

Beating her way back through the woods, and hearing Kisame chuckling behind her, was just making Miyako's blood pressure go up. And up and up and…yeah.

"Here, just…go and look around my room until you can find something you can wear," Kisame snorted.

"Don't you just have girly clothes?" Miyako worked very hard on controlling her expression by looking down at Suigetsu and his fluffiness.

"I have sweatpants," one of her eyes twitched as Kisame snorted and headed up stairs.

A/N:

1,652; I am very pleased with this one. Anyway, so, that just about killed Miyako. Good thing she's not a Kisame fangirl. xD But she could become one…depending on the first poll on my page. Well, not a fangirl, but you get it, right? Okay. I have two votes for Deidara, one vote for Itachi, and one vote for Pein as well if I do have a pairing. I thank a couple of my friends on another site (they know who they are!). So, yeah. Chapter five…I'm not sure what I'm doing for that yet. Well…I do. But, hey.


	6. I Might Just Choke You

Me: Dei! Disclaimer!  
>Deidara: I'd rather no-okay, okay, drop the water bottle! Nibi owns nothing but Miyako and maybe the plot hmm. Geez, you could have not gone to spray me, yeah.<br>Me: Or I could just go a head and spray you…  
>Itachi: Get on with the chapter, Nibi.<br>Me: O.O Okay.

We're All Dogs Here  
><em>I Might Just Choke You<em>

"Kisame, are you done yet? I'd like to get dressed," she had been running around in the same jeans and tee shirt she had been wearing the day before when she'd been rudely knocked out by…she was beginning to think it was Zetsu who did it.

"Just a minute. Geez, you're tiny," Miyako narrowed her eyes on her bedroom door, and then she jumped back as it opened. At least Kisame had found a pair of sweatpants. Though he was still shirtless. Miyako groaned.

"You couldn't have found a shirt, could you? Of course not. Come on, we're going shopping for you and the rest of them," Kisame tilted his head. Hadn't she just told him to drop dead? Mood swings much? The nineteen year old shoved past the older male and into her room, slamming and locking her door before hunting through her closet. After a good ten minutes of tossing things around, she finally found a pair of jeans and a rather cute red blouse that she hadn't worn in a while. Thusly attired, the female grabbed her purse and threw open her bedroom door, her eyes narrowing on Kisame, who was petting Itachi.

"So you're ready, then, bl-Miyako?" The female gave her hair a light flip, and then snorted. She couldn't keep this up.

"Yeah, I'm ready sharkie," as she walked past him and to the stairs, Kisame glared at the back of her head. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was not stopping for farther comment, and was already halfway out the door when he caught up. "Oh, so you are coming? Good. You get to go and buy clothes. I'm getting food," Kisame started to comment, to tell her to shut up, but it was lost. Miyako had already disappeared into a food outlet in a flurry of black and red, leaving Kisame standing on the sidewalk without a shirt on. Well then.

The blue skinned male entered the first clothing outlet he came too, and then grinned in a rather wicked way. Those collars were rather handy, and his was in the pocket of the sweatpants Miyako had let him borrow. And he had one of the credit cards that the Akatsuki used.

Miyako was busying herself with piling instant food into a cart. Surely they could use a stove and microwave, right? Right. Of course they could! She had just gotten the last of what she needed when she heard someone yelling after her. "Miyako! Miyako!"

"Oh Kami…please hurry and scan this stuff, please," Miyako cast a nervous glance over her shoulder, spotting the blonde as she came darting up the isles. 'Oh…oh no…oh please no…' and then she was trapped, shopping bags over her arms and the blonde at her side, latched onto her. For being twenty-five, the female was more childlike than Miyako had ever been. Or knew anyone to be.

"Miyako-chan! Why are you buying so much food? Are you having a party? Can I help plan it? Oh, it'll be such a fun party! Miyako?" The black haired nineteen year old was steadily trying to pull out of the older woman's grasp, her eyes wide.

"Look, Sayuri, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back home to plan that party. There's going to be a lot of hot guys, and I need to finish getting things set up," it was the best lie that Miyako could come up with.

"Oh! I'm going to pick out a lovely dress and…Oh!" Sayuri fell to giggles, and then stopped when Kisame came out of the clothing store, holding bags and wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. Even Miyako drew up short. And then she snorted.

"You do that, Sayuri-chan. I'm going home now…" she motioned for Kisame to come, nodded to her friend, and then started booking it back to her house.

"Friend of yours?" The way that Kisame voiced that question made Miyako's skin crawl.

"Yeah, and she's taken," that was a bold faced lie. Sayuri had broken up with Kankuro, what, four months ago? Kisame made a face.

"She's too young for me anyway," Miyako turned her head.

"Too young for you?" Her eyes widened a little. "Just how old are you?" The male smiled a bit, shaking his head.

"Older than you," Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"Not by much! You can't be older than Sayuri is, and she's twenty-five!" Kisame chuckled and walked right past Miyako. The five foot two female frowned, dropping three of her bags to the ground to get her house key out of her purse. She unlocked the door and Kisame went in, no backward glance to the struggling Miyako.

When the female finally got inside, she was rather amused to see the multitude of canines, Jun and Karin excluded, though only the latter because Jun still had her in her muzzle, gathered around Kisame and barking all at once. "Hey, hey, HEY!" Her last yell got the dogs to fall silent and look at her. She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, listen. I am apparently throwing a party tonight. Kisame bought you boys clothes. Kisame, get their clothes. Boys, to the rooms I put you in!" There was a general doggy grumble from the group as they all started to journey up the stairs. And then the group that she hadn't shoved into one of the two rooms, or in the living room since that was where the girls were, went and sat in the kitchen. "Okay…I'm cooking now. And doing snacks…and…have I mentioned that I hate my friends?" She could already hear Sayuri spreading the news to everyone in her mind. Gosh, she was worse than Sakura and Ino about that stuff.

Wading through the dogs, Miyako made her way into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries and stowing them in the pantry. She sat down on the counter, frowning a little and sighing. Now…what to do for the party?

"Ugh! Stupid Sayuri!" Miyako laid back on the counter, yelped a little as something soft that wasn't Jun brushed against her leg, and jerked up to see Kisame standing in the door way of the kitchen and Tobi sitting by her leg, wagging his tail. "Can I help you two?" The female slipped off of the kitchen counter, landing on the balls of her feet and crossing her arms, giving Kisame a withering look.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help, but obviously you don't," Miyako was rather taken aback by this, but it didn't show on her face until Kisame went back to the living room and Tobi whined by her side. Kneeling down, Miyako hugged the dog and put her head on top of his, forgetting that in a few short hours he would be human.

A/N: I just…stopped writing on this. I can't think of how to keep going from here; so next chapter will start as everyone's showing up to the party. I don't know what happened with this chapter…so I guess I lied about you seeing what was going to go on. Originally Danzo was involved…and he might still be, but…I don't know.  
>Remember to vote!<br>And this chapter is 1,140 words, I do believe.  
>Oh, and don't forget to vote if Miyako [or Sayuri!] should end up with a cannon character. I redid the poll since I decided to add in lil' miss 'Yuri as well. c:<br>I'd also like to thank my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.  
>Let me rephrase: Reviewer.<br>Bumblebeecamaro38 get's a cookie. c:


End file.
